1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to athletic footwear for running.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barefoot running, or natural running, is favored by many runners and joggers, who find that it is conducive to the proper, most injury-free way to run: to land on the forefoot. Wearing traditional running shoes often causes the runner to land on their heels, which impacts the skeletal system and can lead to joint injuries. In contrast, a forefoot-striking gait engages the muscular system to shock absorb the runner's landings, reducing the risk of injury. Another benefit of barefoot running is having a free feel and “toe splay.” However, the foot protection and arch support that a shoe provides are still desired. Arch support aids the runner and is comfortable for the foot, but arch support of traditional running shoes is normally in set dimensions and humans have a variety of needs with regards to those dimensions.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable arch support and a lacing system that allows for the variable dimensional needs of the consumer and allows for an unencumbered toe box which facilitates free feel, “toe splay” and forefoot-striking running resembling barefoot running.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.